


She Keep Me Warm/她让我温暖

by Erika18



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Black Widow - Freeform, F/F, Fear, Feelings, Gen, Healing, Hydra (Marvel), Memories, Nightmares, Quote: I've got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out., Red Room (Marvel), Redemption, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, 万达·马克西莫夫, 娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫 - Freeform, 娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫/万达·马克西莫夫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika18/pseuds/Erika18
Summary: 一个关于有着相似的成长经历和过去的两人相互取暖治愈的故事。
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 正剧向。
> 
> 除了Wanda和Vision纯友谊，其他CP请看电影。
> 
> 时间线发生在复2之后。

经历了索科威亚一战，在美国队长和鹰眼的坚持下，Wanda填写了数不清的表格和做了无数次测试后，她搬进了复仇者基地并且莫名其妙成了所谓的一员。

Steve为了让她尽快适应基地的生活，特地给了她制定一个日程表，除去一日三餐和日常训练，还多了一个心理咨询的安排。

“这是我们一致认为对你最好的安排。”在她对这个心理咨询提出异议之后，Steve对她这么安慰道，“你知道我是不会去的。”她的语气同样坚定，“我不需要什么愚蠢的心理咨询。”

在推开训练室的大门时，差点与站在门口的人撞上，“看着点路。”Wanda对上欲扶住她那双手主人的绿眼睛，“Maximoff.”

走到电梯前等待时，Wanda回头看眼Natasha和Steve，两人站在训练室的门前背对着光在讨论，就在Steve快要抬头看向她时，她先一步走进了电梯。

在电梯里，她按了休息室的楼层，抱着臂躲在只有她一个人的电梯角落，她不是在好奇Natasha和Steve在聊什么，她只是在回味Natasha对她的称呼。

Maximoff.

比起这个拗口的姓氏，基地里大多数人随着Steve和Clint一起叫她为Wanda，Stark会私底下称她为小女巫，唯独Natasha称她为Maximoff,这个称呼会使她想起她的父亲母亲，

“Mr.Maximoff. Mrs.Maximoff.”童年的回忆里，来访的每个人都这么称呼他们的父母亲。

如今被别人如此称呼，她只感到了怪异二字和说不上来的别扭。

“Wanda.Pietro.回家吃饭咯。”Mrs.Maximoff站在窗台上冲着楼下的他们喊着。Pietro一把抱住了她，“抓到你了！”下班回家的Mr.Maximoff一手一个抱起正在打闹的兄妹俩，“怪兽来了！最后一个跑进家门的小孩将被我吃掉！”

Mama…Papa…

她与Pietro嬉笑着跑上楼，推开家门的那一刻，漫天火海包围住了他们，餐厅被砸出巨大的坑，他们的父母亲在另外一头，冲他们喊着，她在Pietro的怀里大声尖叫，一道白光划破了她的梦境。

“Pietro!”她在床上睁开眼睛坐起来，汗水打湿了她的后背，未关紧窗户透进来的风让她打了个寒噤，才从梦境里缓过神来。

她起身关紧窗户，抓起搭在椅子上的披巾裹紧自己，打开房门。

休息室的大厅格外安静，她到洗手池给自己接了杯水，发现台面上摆着一瓶已经打开的伏特加，“睡不着？”身后响起独特的烟嗓音，回头，Natasha直径越过她重新给自己倒了一杯酒，“要来一杯吗？”

Wanda摇头抓紧了自己的杯子，“不用了，谢谢。”

杯中的纯净的液体随着Natasha吞咽的动作逐渐消减，“啤酒？”

想到童年记忆里偷喝酒的幸涩，Wanda再次摇头，Natasha没再勉强，喝尽杯中的酒精将杯子往台面上随意一搁，“晚安，Maximoff.”

“晚安，Agent Romanoff.”在Natasha掠过她时，Wanda感到了不安后退了一步。

“明天的训练别迟到了，我不是Steve。我不喜欢迟到的人。”

“Yes.Ma’ma.”Wanda不明白为什么会突然换训练官。

“最好的安排对吗？”她想起Steve张口结舌的样子，反应过来的Steve轻笑着，“是的，Natasha会是一个很好的训练官的。”

“好过你这个“好好先生”？”Steve听出了Wanda的讽刺，他干笑两声，“那得看你怎么看了？有人觉得我对你太过于仁慈了。”

“有人？谁？”Wanda语气里充满了疑惑，她实在想不到会是谁。

“Our boss。”

“训练十分钟后开始。”Wanda收紧自己的运动绷带看着楼上与Natasha一起走来并肩而谈的那个瘦高的女人，在填写表格的时候碰见过她几次，叫…

“Agent Hill.”一个特工跑过来叫了那个女人的名字，Hill，她想起来了，当时Clint跟她介绍说，“那个人是Agent Hill. Maria Hill,是负责我们的老大。”

是她觉得Steve对自己太仁慈了吗？

“Hey.Wanda.”身体毫无防备被触碰了一下，瞬间红光在她手指间环绕。有些吵闹的训练室瞬间安静了下来，Sam的手尴尬的停留在空中，“抱歉，Wanda，我不是故意吓到你的。”

他的眼神一直注意在她的手上，“Steve在叫…”Steve从后方跑了过来在她面前停下，“Wanda，放轻松。”他冲欲拔枪的特工们摆了摆手示意他们收回。

Wanda收回了自己的魔法，“对不起，Cap..我不是故意的。抱歉，Sam.”她尴尬将手抱在自己胸前。

“我知道，Wanda。不用有太大压力。没事的。”Steve注意到Wanda的脸色不是很好，“你还好吗？需要休息吗？”

“Steve，她交给我来处理。”Natasha的声音从身后响起，她是什么时候到自己身后的，“你去忙吧。”

Steve眼神从她们身上来回打探，最终松了口，“好吧，Nat，不要太严厉了。”拉走了刚刚面对了混沌魔法，心有余悸在冒汗的Sam。

目送了Steve和Sam的离开，训练室恢复了训练，在此起彼伏的训练声里，Wanda把视线放在了一脸严肃的Natasha身上， “抱歉，Agent Romanoff，我不是故意的。”

“跟我来。”

“什么？”Wanda看着正在往上走的Natasha，“我们不训练了吗？”

“先放一边，跟我来，Maximoff小姐。”

“你要带我去哪？”Wanda跟在Natasha身后，Natasha游刃有余对每一个经过她们身边和她打招呼的人点头示意，“先回房间。”

“什么？”她以为Natasha会给她一个惩罚，但是回房间不训练怎么都不像是惩罚，又一个人经过她们身边恭敬的和Natasha打招呼，Wanda皱着眉头抱紧自己，她不喜欢引人注目，但是在复仇者基地里，走在大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇身边，很难不引人注目。

她不喜欢被人注视打量的感觉，每个人对她避而远之，又好奇她的混沌魔法。她总是能感觉到基地里有人在密切观察着她，像在九头蛇基地里，那些医生对她的密切观察。

她讨厌被当成异类那样观察。

两人进了电梯，Natasha直接按了休息室的楼层，电梯不断的上跳的数字，Wanda重新缩回了角落，她和Natasha私底下的关系没有因为近两个月的训练有所改变，她每次独自待在她身边，都能感觉到强烈的不安。

她不知道这是什么原因。

Natasha是一位优秀的训练官，不像Steve那样小心翼翼像对待易碎品对待她，她对她很严格，她的训练每天都在有序的增加着。

在一次与Sam的较量中，她抓住了他的漏洞，将他撂倒在地上。

“干的漂亮！”Steve和Natasha站在二楼的平台上看着他们的对战，看到Sam试图反击又再一次被Wanda紧固在地面上，Steve吹声口哨用力鼓掌，“干的漂亮，Wanda！”

Wanda抬头，看到站在Steve身边的Natasha交叉着臂抱在胸前，看到Wanda，Natasha嘴角上扬点了下头。

干的漂亮。

地上的Sam开始求饶，“okayokay，我知道你的厉害了。”Wanda故作用力一下将他松开并且向他伸出了手。

“你知道吗？”看到Sam站起来后，“你很强，但是你小看你的对手了。”她很得意。

Sam摆了摆手，“我该想到的，你毕竟是Natasha手把手教出来的。是我大意了。”他看向Natasha，“我说的对吗？”

Natasha嗤笑，挑了眉头，“Wanda，接着给他展示一下你的厉害。”

那是Wanda第一次听到Natasha称她为Wanda，除去日常的训练，白天里，她很少在基地里碰见Natasha，Steve说她仍在搜寻Banner的下落，但在晚上，在那些失眠的夜晚里，她们是大厅里的常客。

为什么她会睡不着。

脑海里突然冒出这个问题，她想起曾经看到关于Natasha的画面。

停下。

她甩了甩头，试图让自己忽略那些强烈不安的感受。

这是她睡不着的原因吗，被过去缠绕的梦魇。

电梯到达了休息室，两人刚走出电梯，“Agent Romanoff.”幻视的声音从她们身后响起，混沌魔法再一次出现，这次，Wanda注意到Natasha下意识拔出腰间的枪。

“Vision，我跟你说过你不要突然出现在我身后。”Wanda很无奈的重重叹口气，电梯门缓缓合上，幻视穿过它悬空在她们面前，“抱歉，女士们，我听说了Wanda不太舒服，Wanda，你还好吗？”Natasha收回了枪，“Vision，没有下次。”

“抱歉，Agent Romanoff.”Vision看向Wanda，“一切都还好吗？你看上去脸色很差，是生病了吗，需要我叫…”

Wanda连忙打住，“Vision，我很好，我和Agent Romanoff……”Wanda询问的眼神看向Natasha，她们回来是为了什么？

Natasha读懂了她的求救，“Vision，Wanda很好，我们只是有些事情需要先处理。”

“什么事情，也许我能帮上忙。”vision十分的好奇和热心。

Natasha摇头，对着Wanda脑袋偏了一下房间的方向，“很高兴和你聊天，Vision.女孩子的事情，我建议你少问一些。”

女孩子的问题……

BLOODY HELL。

Wanda明白了Natasha为何会将她带回房间。

Wanda一下子尴尬的无地自容，Shit,她就觉得今天起来身体有些不对劲。距离房间不到10米的距离一下子显得无比的长。

“没事的，没有人发现，没有你想的那么糟糕。”Natasha轻而易举看穿了她的焦虑，“到了，我在隔壁房间等你。对了，你有…”

Natasha叫住闪进自己房间里快要关上房门的Wanda，Wanda明白她在讲什么，“我有，但是剩不多了…”女孩低着头，手指不安的扣着门框，“你..有吗？”

Natasha一时间被问住了，但很快反应过来，“我知道哪里有，你先进去。”

Natasha的确没有骗自己，今天所幸穿了一件黑色的紧身裤，除了深灰色运动衫的下摆沾染了一小块深色，外表看上去没有什么异常，悬着的一颗心终于落下，Wanda坐在马桶盖上捂住自己的脸，天呐这一天还能再糟糕一点吗？

门外响起敲门声，“Wanda，是我。你还好吗？”Wanda站起身打开一条缝，“Maria说她也只有这些了。”Natasha摊开自己的手掌，“我一会开车带你出去买。”


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda坐在副驾驶上看窗外的车水马龙，天空中下着小雨，灰蒙蒙的天让一些店铺提早点亮了灯，车子停在一个十字路口前，透过玻璃橱窗，可以看到店内的墨西哥裔厨师正从烧的正旺的炉子里取出一大串的烤肉，切肉刀和长叉在空中剐蹭两下熟练片下薄薄的肉。有几个躲在屋檐下避雨的纽约客背着大包在大快朵颐。

Wanda把手按在小腹上调整坐姿。“冷了？”Natasha调高了车内的温度，注意到Wanda的视线，“饿了？”她偏了下脑袋想看Wanda在看什么，“这家评分不错，Steve说他还是个孩子的时候这家店生意就十分的好。你想吃吗？”

Wanda摇了摇头，“我没有什么胃口。”

令人烦躁的长喇叭打断了她们的对话，“闭嘴，纽约。”Natasha不满的从后视镜瞪眼后面的车，“耐心点。”那辆车在超过她们的时候还故意再按长了喇叭。

“很好，辛亏我今天心情不错，不然你死定了。”Natasha握着方向盘，电台放着轻柔的音乐，雨点落在车顶上，配上Natasha那富有磁性的低嗓音，像极了Steve给她推荐的睡前读物，Wanda打了个哈欠，“我们还有多久到？”

“8分钟。”又一辆车从其他道里强塞了进来，Natasha这次按响了喇叭，刺耳的喇叭声打断她的睡意。

“我不喜欢太吵的地方。”Wanda本想说她不喜欢城市，但是那天Rhodes给她带的星巴克她还挺喜欢的。

她很少离开基地，哪怕是没有训练的休息日，她选择呆在房间里哪都不去。

她曾经鼓起勇气独自坐上纽约地铁，像沙丁鱼罐头一样人潮拥挤的地铁成功的把她吓回了基地。

她讨厌人多吵闹的地方。

“到了。”车子驶入空旷的停车场，停在离超市最近的车位。“等下。把你的帽子套上。”她从后座拿出两顶鸭舌帽，对比一下后把其中一顶递给她，“先戴我的，新买的还没用过，把它戴上，我们需要低调一点。”Natasha环视了一下周围的环境，“我们可是名扬四方~”她拉长了声调。

但Wanda听出了浓浓的自嘲。

超市内，Wanda咬着指甲歪头看着货架上五花八门的女性用品，试图通过包装纸上的说明了解她们有什么不同。

“不知道怎么挑吗？”Natasha怀里抱着几大袋膨化食品走到推车前扔下，Wanda摇头，“我在疑惑这些东西是什么。”这个像个杯子一样的东西是什么？

Natasha站到她的身旁，拿起那个月经杯看着图上的讲解，“把它折叠…放进阴道里面？”

“真的吗？”Wanda有些怀疑，“想试一下吗？”Natasha故意调戏她，“不了。”Wanda摇摇头，听上去真的有些诡异。

她拿起两个相同品牌的卫生巾对比它们的不同，“这里的种类真的很多。”她想起在九头蛇基地里，她的第一次的初潮，那里的医护人员不近人情的丢给她一包卫生巾，甚至都没有教她该怎么用。

一个男人推着手推车经过她们的身边，尴尬的感觉又重新的回到她的身上。

“Wanda，没有什么可耻的。”Natasha再次注意到她的不适，“这很正常。”她拿过Wanda手上的卫生巾阅读上面的说明，“这个月经量多的时候用，这是少的。你会记下来月经的日子吗？”

Natasha仔细回忆Clint家那本性教育读物上的内容。

像她们这种离开母亲被训练长大的女孩，从来没有人会教她们去如何应对这些问题。

“你是说，只记录这个吗？”在那些日复一日的测试和试验里，她每天都要填写身体报告，月经对她来说只是表格上的一个小方框。

“是的，单独记录，你可以在手机，或者是日历本记录。这是棉条，我刚才拿给你就是这个。很多女孩子用这个，比较方便。”还有什么，不同规格的卫生巾都拿了两包塞进推车里，还拿了几包棉条一起丢进去。“你知道安全套吗？”

她想起Laura对她讲的，想让孩子不尴尬，自己先别尴尬，对待Wanda也同样适用吧。

Wanda努力平静快要烧红的脸，“知道…”像是吃到苍蝇一样的皱起自己的脸，“恶心。”

像个8.9岁看到别人接吻的小孩子。

Natasha轻笑，“那是一种保护措施，能防止性病和意外怀孕。”

“...恶心。”Wanda打了一个寒噤，摇了摇头试图清理刚才脑子里出现的画面，“我才不想和男人上床。”

“你现在说这句话太早了。”她不置可否的轻笑，“好了，你想吃东西吗？我们可以买个三明治在车上吃。Wanda？”

Wanda没有听见Natasha在说些什么，她的注意力被一对小孩子吸引住了。

小女孩踩在小男孩的背上，低着头伸长了手臂，努力去够试吃区摆在上层的糖果，那对孩子的母亲正在背对着他们讲电话，丝毫没有注意到孩子的举动。

“Wanda，不行！”Natasha意识到Wanda想要干什么。

她挥动了一下指尖，糖果被一层淡淡的红色魔法包围住落在女孩的手心里。女孩跳了下来把另一颗糖果塞进男孩的嘴里，两人抬起头，十分相似的两张脸。

Twins.

“Wanda！”Natasha几乎是从牙缝里挤出的这句话，她压低了声音把Wanda拉进通道内把她紧固在货架上，“你在想什么！”

“我没在伤害人！我只是在帮忙！” 

“帮忙？你不可以在外面随便的使用你的能力！”

“没有人看见！”

“你不知道这家超市里有多少个监控！你不知道外面有多少个监控，你也不知道谁一直在观察着你，你什么都不知道。Wanda你不能这么大意！”就在这时，那位母亲双胞胎推着车经过她们。

她们气氛怪异又亲密的距离引起了那对双胞胎好奇，“妈妈，她们在干嘛？”Natasha那只欲要揪起她领子的手放在她的脸上，生气的表情换成了深情款款的暧昧。

“嘘，这样不礼貌。”他们的母亲朝她们点头致歉，“不要打扰到姐姐们。”

Natasha朝小孩子露出她最和蔼可亲的笑容。

直到那家人离开她们视线，Natasha才松开她，“Wanda，你不能过分依赖你的魔法，你的魔法很强大，如果不加以控制，会引发你想象不到的灾难，总有一天你会伤害到其他无辜的人，也会被自己的魔法所伤害。”

“我知道怎么控制，我不需要你来教导我。”

“Wanda，你不明白，一旦你成为了危险的存在，就会有人来控制你，你的魔法不能成为唯一保护你的方式。”

“我的能力不止你们所见到的那样！”Wanda盯着她，“我的魔法如同你的那些格斗术，Steve的盾牌，vision的空间宝石一样，那是我的能力，它足以保护我！”

从超市回来后，这两周以来，Wanda感受到她的训练强度在十分明显增加。

但是今天的训练与昨天相比上升了好几个难度，她有些吃力去接住Natasha每一个招式。

但她还是再一次被Natasha摁倒在海绵垫上，Natasha松开了她，“你才这么点能力吗？”Wanda喘着气看着一脸轻松的她，“起来，训练还没有结束。”

报复！她就知道那次争吵没这么快翻篇。

“才训练这么一小会就认输了吗？”Wanda不理会Natasha的冷热嘲讽，拒绝了她朝自己伸来的手从地上爬起来。

“准备好了吗？”Natasha挑起一边的眉毛，“这才刚开始呢。”

Wanda再一次被撂倒在地上，她趴在地上喘息着，Natasha的手臂抵在她的脖子上，“需要我小小的放水一下吗？”Wanda趁她说话，突然使劲勾住了她的脚翻身把她压在地上。

“不…用…”Wanda涨红着脸用力到发白的关节暴露出她有多吃力，“不错。”又一个招式再次压倒了Wanda，她甩了下自己的头发，“但还是不够。”Natasha再次松开了她。

“这不公平！”Wanda铆足了劲从地上爬起来，“近身作战不是我的强项，你应该让我使用魔法！”

训练场禁止使用非场内武器。

那条标语很明显在针对她这种靠超能力的。

“你不能过度依赖你的能力。”Natasha调整着自己的绷带，“你永远不知道战场上会出现什么突发状况。”

“什么！”

“你知道的。”该死，Natasha被怎么都绕不好的绷带弄的心烦意乱，“Wanda…”她意识到这条绷带在发生什么，Natasha猛地回身，Wanda低着头，额前的红发挡住了她的脸，混沌魔法聚集在她手心里向四周蔓延开来。

“停下。”那条绷带从她手上漂浮起来，“Wanda…”

“你是想说…我的哥哥吗？”Wanda轻轻挥动手指，绷带缓慢飘到Natasha的脖子上，“Agent Romanoff.如果我是你…”另一手稍作一挥，两股红色的魔法禁锢了她的手腕。“我不会选择无畏的挣扎。”

“我的哥哥。”女孩低吼着，混沌魔法的范围以肉眼可见的速度不断过大，“是为了救你的老朋友。”猩红染上了她的眼睛，“他本可以躲开的。”

Natasha感受到绷带在不断的缩紧，“Wanda…停下…你会伤害到其他人的。冷静…”她试图挣脱着。“对于你哥哥的死，我很抱歉。”

Wanda流着泪痛苦的摇头，“你不明白，Pietro对我的重要性。你没有家人！你不懂失去家人有多痛苦！”

“Wanda，停下。我能明白。”Natasha几乎要喘不上气了。

“你们都不明白！”Wanda尖叫的喊出这句话，一股强大的力量以Wanda为中心向四周震开，Natasha感受到一股强烈的魔法穿透了她的身体，地面在震动，建筑不断的掉落在她的身边，脖间失去魔法松开了束缚，Natasha倒在地上失去了意识。


End file.
